Christmas
by TheFangedPrincess
Summary: Bella and Edward share the holidays, like most everything, together. Not much of a summary, but the story I hope is better.


**Okay, so this is just a one-shot about Bella and Edward over Christmas told from Bebllas POV. Original, I know…**

_Christmas_

I sighed, escaping dreamland. The only date I dreaded more than my birthday was tomorrow, but I knew today would be just as bad. Reluctantly, I slid out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries, heading for the shower.

Charlie wasn't up by the time I finished showering, so I made breakfast: eggs and pancakes. Just for Charlie, I threw some red and green M&Ms into the pancake batter. Who said I didn't have holiday spirit?

I peered around the kitchen, sighing as I saw all of the red and green decorations and of course the branches of the evergreen tree poking through the doorway in the living room. Alice insisted on decorating, ignoring my pleas. She said she would clean it all up, so I was a little relieved. I shuddered at the memory of Halloween, remembering having to take down the millions of crepe-paper strands hanging everywhere.

Eventually, Charlie trudged down the stairs, his eyes still half asleep.

"Morning, Bells." He said, plopping into his usual seat. I served the food, took a seat, and picked up my battered copy of Wuthering Heights once again.

"Hey Charlie." I flipped a page and dumped fluffy yellow eggs into my mouth.

"I like the M&Ms," Charlie praised, looking at the melted red and green smears in the pancakes.

"Thanks," I said, "You know, holiday spirit."

He grunted. Neither of us were big on the whole 'celebrations' stuff, and Charlie promised Christmas would be a small ordeal. Alice on the other hand…

"So, when's Alice coming over?" He asked, finishing his plate and walking over to the sink, tuning on the hot water.

"Soon," I answered. Alice planned a big surprise at the Cullen house, and I for one was not looking forward to it. "Around 11."

"Oh," Charlie glanced at the clock on the stove, "Well, have a nice time." He knew about Alice's big party and politely refused when she asked if he would be attending, muttering something about an unfrozen lake somewhere or the other.

"Yeah, right," I groaned, heading towards the sink, "You too. _Fishing_."

"I, uh, will." He said, slinking towards the living room TV. Soon he was lounging on the couch, absorbed in the basketball game he was watching.

Shortly after, Edward arrived in his Volvo. I sighed in relief. At least I'd have Edward to keep Alice in check.

"Happy holiday," He greeted, taking my hand and leading me to his car, "Marry Christmas Charlie!" He called inside, but the door was already closed.

"So, am I going to like Alice's idea of _Christmas spirit_?" I asked, feeling weary again.

"No," He sighed, "Probably not."

"Great," I muttered as we drove down the street onto the highway.

We pulled into the Cullens' driveway and I started to see the horror: a giant blow up Santa, big red sleigh, green and red flashing lights, and tons of reindeer and elves scattered around the lawn. I took a sharp breath, preparing for the inside of the house.

There were Christmas songs playing quietly in the background and tons of winter themed figurines all around. Holly leaves were wrapping around the banister of the staircase and there was a tree. A _huge_ tree. I was surprised it even fit in the room, much less the door. Alice was repositioning some peppermint candles on a side table when we walked in.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" She shouted, running at vampire speed towards me and giving me a tight squeeze. I noticed she was dressed in a red skirt and long sleeved, form fitting top, both rimmed in white fur. She had a typical Santa hat on.

"It's only Christmas Eve," I corrected her, smiling, "And, uh, nice outfit."

"About the right size for an elf," Edward mumbled, putting his hand over Alice's head like he was measuring her.

"Edward!" She complained, sulking back to her candles. Emmett laughed from the couch, and Esme greeted us from the kitchen.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, much to my enjoyment. Alice sang carols all day, and we talked around the video of a fire burning on the TV. Esme had made gingerbread men, and Jasper sent holiday cheer through the house.

Soon enough, it was almost midnight; almost Christmas. Alice insisted on starting a countdown.

"Ten!" She sounded gleefully, "Nine! Eight!" She twirled around the Christmas tree, "Seven! Six!"

Edward and I sat on a couch with Rosalie and Emmett, joining in on the countdown

"Five! Four!" We said, watching the clock, "Three! Two!"

"One!"_ Ding!_ An alarm set off somewhere, announcing Christmas's arrival. We all clapped around the fake fire and exchanged "Merry Christmas's" with each other. Then we gave out our gifts, much to my misfortune, and Esme handed me a candy cane off the tree.

I opened all of my gifts with the rest of the Cullen's. Alice even pretended to be surprised as she opened the skirt I got her. I knew I didn't have much fashion sense, but when I saw it I knew Alice would love it. I came to the end of my pile and noticed that there was no gift from Edward. I wasn't hurt or anything. He was the only one who respected my 'no gifts' policy.

Edward looked at me and saw my unwrapped gifts and wrapping paper.

"You're wondering where mine is?" He asked, smiling.

"No," I said, giving him a small returning smile, "You're the only one who respects my request of no money being sent on me."

"zsmiling.

"No," I said, giving him a small returning smile, "You're the only one who respects my request of no money being sent on me."

"Yes," He said leaning closer to me, "I didn't spend a penny."

I was about to ask what he meant when he closed the distance between us and gave me the best Christmas gift of all.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." He said, holding my hand.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." I said, and blushed, naturally, at all the awws coming from his family.

**Okay, don't tell me you didn't see that ending coming, but I hope you liked it anyways! I don't really care if you review, but their always nice to get. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas! Even though it's only May…**


End file.
